<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clean Finish by waywardrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683019">Clean Finish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose'>waywardrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Call It In the Ring [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Nude Photos, Phone Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:03:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You couldn’t believe you were about to do this, you thought as you stood naked in front of the clean bathroom mirror. You didn’t know if Kylo would like it. What if he didn’t?</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Call It In the Ring [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clean Finish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous said: AHH a cute little Valentine’s Day thot: giving Ben/Kylo a nude Polaroid omg</p>
<p>WR: Love this thot! Thank you so much! Happy (early) Valentine’s Day, valentines!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You couldn't believe you were about to do this, you thought as you stood naked in front of the clean bathroom mirror. You didn't know if Kylo would like it. What if he didn't?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least he didn't know it was coming. You had plenty of time to think of another valentine if this didn't work out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shit, you hoped he liked this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You'd bought the cheesiest, most sincere Valentine's Day card Target had to offer. It had a lacy laser-cut vellum overlay and gold foil lettering. The stock was thick and matte. The card declared the receiver utter perfection and love of the giver's life. It set you back almost ten dollars, and you planned on ruining it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo was worth it, though.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You posed and tried out facial expressions. Angles <em>were</em> hard. You wondered if he'd want ass or tits. You originally planned to give him one nude, but maybe if you could find the right poses, you could give him more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You arched your back and stuck your ass out to the mirror. It was awkward as hell. You cupped one cheek of your ass and gave a squeeze. Your flesh gave like a Bernini sculpture. It was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You plucked your new Polaroid camera from the counter, chose the settings, and got into position again. You held the camera right above your shoulder, smiling into the mirror. With a deep breath, you snapped a picture.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The camera beeped and started printing. What came out was actually great. You looked <em>hot.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inspired now, you pushed your breasts together with your upper arms and covered your pubic hair with a hand. If you could angle the camera just right, you'd capture the lower half of your face and the long line of your torso. Maybe you could frame the picture so your hand wasn't in the shot, yet still imply you were touching yourself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You turned on the camera and coyly bit your bottom lip. After trying the shot with the camera facing the mirror and then facing you, you decided to try a combination by propping a hip on the counter. Your back in the mirror was somewhat out of focus in the shot, but your tits looked great.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, your roommate was still gone when you came out of the bathroom. You slipped on some pajamas and sat at your desk, card and nudes before you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pulled the black brush-tip Copic marker from your marker wallet. After practicing your lettering a few times on scrap paper, you put marker to card.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over the printed inscription, you boldly wrote:</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1">
      <em>Roses are red</em>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1">
      <em>Violets are blue</em>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1">
      <em>I'm using my hand</em>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1">
      <em>But thinking of you</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You signed it with a heart and your name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As you let the ink dry, you addressed the envelope. You knew your calligraphy wasn't as good as Kylo's, but you'd tried your best. You didn't think he'd nitpick your lettering after seeing the two photos you slipped inside the card.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sealed the envelope, rushed to the campus mail center for a stamp, and sent the valentine on its way. On the walk back to the dorms, you texted Kylo and told him to expect a little something in the mail.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh?</em> he replied.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Yeah just don't open it in company or before Valentines</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Can do</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His <em>Print Media</em> class was visiting a few ad agencies on Valentine's and then a former professor's country studio. The trip went through the weekend. By your calculations, your valentine should arrive before he'd leave.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a moment, he added, <em>Wish we could do something on VD</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Same</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the time it took for the valentine to reach him, you kept quiet. You didn't want to appear too eager or make a big deal about it. The morning of his departure, he texted he'd received the valentine and hadn't opened it—<em>as per your instructions.</em> He complimented your calligraphy, though, and told you that he'd tucked it into his backpack to open later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Awesome!</em> you wrote back, adding a string of happy emojis. <em>Have fun!</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>If you need anything call Ben or Matt</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The typing bubble popped up, so you waited to respond.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I'll miss you</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your heart twanged, and your throat tightened. He was so unexpectedly sweet. You put a hand on your chest before replying you'd miss him, too. Maybe you could've cooked together and ate in peace at his place. Snorting, you realized that most likely Ben would loudly bang his date while you two shared chicken bolognese with Matt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though not exactly romantic, it would be nice to be with Kylo—who you hadn't seen in almost two weeks. The studio portion of your <em>Spatial Transpositions in Art</em> class was driving you up the fucking wall—pun very much intended—and keeping you busy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Throughout Valentine's, he sent you pictures of his journey: rainy downtown streets, interesting graffiti, a big flower display stand backlit by green and pink neon. You saved each beautiful picture in his folder on your phone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a little after seven when your phone buzzed on the desk. Your roommate had been gone almost half an hour with her girlfriend, and you didn't think they'd run into trouble. You crawled over your bed to see a message from Kylo:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Are you alone I want to talk</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You wondered if he'd opened the card yet and was disappointed. You wanted to ask if he wanted to <em>talk</em>-talk or just chat. With a sigh, you reasoned the only way to find out was to reply.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sure just me here</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Less than a minute later, Kylo called. Instead of greeting you, he growled, "I'm so fucking glad I have a room to myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A jittery heat radiated from your chest at the sound of his deep voice. You couldn't keep the smile out of your reply as you said, "Oh, yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," he breathed. <em>"Holy shit</em>. Those pictures. Got hard so fast, I had to sit down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds like you should see a doctor."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a beat, he said, "You know, I could say something really corny, but I'm not going to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, you're above that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Like how I'd like to be with you right now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Above me? Would you hold me down?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'd hold you under your shoulders, keep you in place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You bit your lip as desire bloomed. "And fuck me hard?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, and you'd grind up with each..." He panted. "Each thrust."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Get you deeper," you agreed as you warmed further.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"All the way— <em>Fuck,</em> I wanna bury my face in your tits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I wish I could kiss you right now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, me too." You heard the susurrus of fabric. "Wanna kiss you all over, wanna eat you out, fuck your tits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You returned, "Wanna leave my marks on your neck and back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We'd feel each other the next day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded and trailed a hand over your inner thigh. "I want your cock."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Filling you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again, you nodded, fingers resting at the hot crease where thigh met groin. "Oh fuck, I wanna ache the next day." You teased yourself, ghosting fingertips over your clothed slit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Please tell me you're touching yourself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Kinda."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Rub your clit, finger yourself, whatever you want. I need to hear you, baby."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You braced the phone between shoulder and ear to wiggle out of your pajama pants and underwear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Where are you?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Bed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a grin in his voice when he asked, "What're you wearing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You laughed. "T-shirt and hoodie."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nothing else?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He groaned. "Are you wet?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You dipped your fingers between your legs. Your pussy was slick and hot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So wet," you whispered as you slid a finger inside. <em>"Ready."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"God, me too. Took my shirt off so I don't come all over it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You imagined him lying diagonally across a big bed, fisting the white comforter under him. He'd be bare-chested with those black jeans of his rucked low on his hips, his dark briefs bunched below his plump balls. His cock would be so red with how hard it was, heavy and throbbing against his belly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And his golden-brown eyes would stare into yours, pleading for you to touch him, kiss him, rub yourself all over him, fuck him until he lost all strength.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You wanted to fist his gorgeous hair and bite his lip and make him moan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Talk to me," he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I..." You didn't know what to say. "I wish it was you touching me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How're you touching yourself?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Slow." Which was true. You stroked your clit and relaxed into the pillows behind you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Teasing." He purred, and it sounded like velvet. "I like this picture of you on the bathroom counter. Fuck, your ass looks so good— Just want to spread those legs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'd wrap them around your waist," you said and closed your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, get me closer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Would you kiss me?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh yeah, with everything I got. Love your pretty lips—can't get enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And then I'd touch your cock."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm so hard for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smiled. "Should I tease us? Run the head of your cock against my wet pussy?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh fuck, that'd feel so good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Would you thrust?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was quiet for a second. "Just slide against you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You slithered three fingers between your folds to mimic the fantasy and whimpered. Your thighs and belly quivered at the caress. Through the phone, you heard his soft breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let me in," he whispered. "Guide me in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can't wait..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He interjected, "Neither can I."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're so big, you know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You can take it, baby."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded. "I want it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll go slow, promise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You knew he would. He'd ease inside, rocking in little pulses. He'd kiss you, too; hold you tight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pressed against your clit and writhed. <em>"Kylo..."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shushed you. "It's okay. Just go slow with me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And you did. You traced around your clit, fingered the delicate hood. Your cunt throbbed with your gentle touch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You requested, "Go a little faster."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can do that." He softly groaned. "I wanna taste your sweat, suck on your tongue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You wanted to feel his big hands dig into your hips and ass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Pinch your nipples," you said as you zig-zagged your fingers on your clit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His breathing picked up, and a needy, sloppy whine smeared in your ear. He cursed and groaned your name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"C'mon, go faster, wanna hear you come," he bit out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gasped as you followed his orders. You trembled and tensed. You pressed harder, massaging your clit against your pubic bone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm gonna fuck you so good when I get home."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Yeah..."</em> You nodded. "Please fuck me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You better be waiting for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll be in your bed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He groaned again. "Skip Monday with me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You hadn't skipped a class this semester yet, and nothing was due. "Okay," you replied.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good, <em>fuck,</em> c'mon..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You couldn't hear him tugging at his cock, but his breath was right in your ear. It hitched, and you knew he was close. It was all because of you. That thought had your hand speeding up and your head lolling against the phone as if to get closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh shit," you whispered as your body strained.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come for me. Come all over me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You squeezed your eyes shut, furiously stroking your clit to answer his plea. In one shocking wave, you came, sharp like electricity. You cried out as your cunt clenched—again and again. Everything was surging, devastating ecstasy. It was delicious. You sagged into the pillows, pressing fingers to your clit, as your hips flexed up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo moaned, sounding wrecked, until his voice snagged on a sharp inhale. He sobbed curses. You could hear him groan through gritted teeth as he wrung every drop of pleasure from his body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Together, you lay in the breathless aftermath. You stared at the ceiling and silently huffed a laugh. He swallowed and chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wow," he said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I meant it—about Sunday."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So did I."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good. Should probably grab the condoms from the kitchen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You commented, "I hope there's enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He faintly snorted. "Me too."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Clean Finish</b> - A match ending without cheating, outside interference, or any type of controversy, usually in the center of the ring after executing a finisher.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>